Dig Deeper
by Reithel
Summary: Anna was stuck in a situation that Elsa found hilarious. [ElsannaFluff discord's May 2018 fluff contest. Modern AU. Related Elsanna. Oneshot]


**Disclaimer for the ENTIRE STORY:**  
Disney owns Frozen and other characters and places to be mentioned.

 **Prompt:**  
Stuck

 **Author's Note:**  
This is my first entry for the month of May 2018 in the Elsanna discord's monthly fluff contest! I edited some words that I didn't get the chance to because of the excitement of this being my first time participating. ;-;

 **Dig Deeper**  
by Reithel

* * *

Anna's entire body took on a glossy shine and her eyebrows served as barriers that prevented sweat from falling into her eyes. The adrenaline she had mere minutes ago had ebbed and since her mind cleared up, she became aware of the terrible situation she dug herself in.

"Crap." A shiver rocked through her body when her feet met the cold floor. "Hoo-kay, Anna, you can do this."

Positive. She needed to be positive about this.

She stood and—

 _Ohmygosh!_

That was a terrible idea.

Refusing to alarm her neighbors who were likely having the most pleasant sleep of their lives, she swallowed back a whimper. Nope. She would be fine. She could do this! She just... needed to be careful, that's all!

Sitting on the bed again, she spread her legs and frowned at the slick strings that glistened between her thighs. It was the most intense orgasm she ever had when masturbating and she certainly wouldn't mind experiencing it again. Preferably in a different way.

Digits wet from her earlier activity, she reached to her privates for the second time that night. It was still sensitive to the touch. Bracing herself, she slipped a finger inside and her body quaked.

"Ha- Ugh!"

 _Focus!_

Right. Focus. She needed to do that. She could focus for five minutes, damn it!

Her eyebrows met in the middle of her forehead as she summoned a concentration her past self would've been jealous of. She curled her toes; it was the only thing she could do to keep herself grounded and not panic like she wanted to.

Blindly, she felt around her insides, closing one teary eye every time she would contract. She could feel the _thing_ with the tip of her fingers, but it kept slipping due to how wet and tensed she was. She held her breath and pushed deeper.

"Oww!"

A gasp rushed out of her lungs and she froze. Teal eyes wide and heart hammering against her ribs, she strained her ears, hoping that the soft footsteps outside the room were figments of her imagination. They stopped.

"Anna?"

Alarmed and surprised to hear her girlfriend's voice, Anna checked her night clock and realized it was already late. "El- SA!" she squeaked, her inner muscles involuntarily squeezing around the little device while she panicked for a different reason. "Y-You're back!"

"So that's where you are. I was wondering why you were—"

The knob turned and Anna scrambled to the bed, wanting to hide under the covers. The door opened and Elsa stepped in, blonde hair tousled and top two buttons of shirt undone, revealing an ample amount of cleavage Anna wouldn't mind ogling if the timing was appropriate.

A sexy eyebrow quirked upon seeing her tangled among the sheets. "Was someone being naughty while I was away?"

Anna blushed. A childish grumble passed through her lips and she wrapped herself clumsily with the covers, refusing to give the voluptuous woman standing a few feet away from her an eyeful. They had seen each other naked many times before, but Anna would like to keep herself hidden until she was... done.

"What was that?" Elsa punctuated the question with a slow, sensual pace towards their shared bed. "I didn't hear it."

"D-Did you eat?! I left you something in the kitchen. I'll warm it up for you! J-Just... take a shower while I do! Yeah, I'll make it nice and toasty!"

The devious woman's lips curved into a smirk and mischief shone brightly within her electric blues.

"Oh, but you didn't answer the question." She sat on the bed and placed the barest touch on the shape of Anna's leg. The feeling was dulled by the sheets, but Anna twitched nonetheless. Elsa leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I asked if you were being naughty, _sister_."

 _Of all the_ —

Beads of sweat slid down her exposed skin and she could literally feel them soaking the bed. Her hands were holding the blanket firmly, using it as a cover-up from her neck down to her feet. Tears pricked her eyes and her vision turned cloudy.

Elsa's confidence waned. "Oh baby, what's wrong?" She scooted close. "Is it a bad time?"

With little protests, Anna shook her head. The gentle rubs on her back and the comforting fragrance of her sister briefly made her forget about the ridiculous situation. But then said sister pulled her for a hug and the resulting pressure inside made her groan.

" _Eep!"_

Elsa drew back. "What's wrong?"

Anna's hand flew to her lips. "I- I might be in trouble...?"

"Why? What's the matter?"

Embarrassed to admit it out loud, she mumbled, "It's stuck."

"What is?"

Anna squirmed, grimacing at the unusual feeling down her loins. " _That_." The cluelessness on the older woman's face pushed Anna to blurt, "The vibrator is stuck!"

Her sister's mouth dropped. Her wide, frantic eyes shifted from Anna's face down to her covered body and stopping at somewhere below her hips. Mortified, Anna lifted the covers over her head to hide completely.

"What?!" Elsa eventually spluttered. "It's stu- How?"

"It's the new wireless bullet one," she explained. "It slipped and I can't pull it out."

The following giggle that Anna elicited made her more embarrassed and wished that the ground just swallowed her whole. It had felt wonderful at the time and she hadn't experienced being _that_ wet from a toy before when using it on herself.

Anna popped her head out of the covers to slap the breathless woman on the shoulder. "It's not funny!"

Her sister clenched her sides. "I-It kind of is!"

"Elsa, I'm panicking here!"

It took some time before Elsa stopped laughing and wiped gleeful tears away. There was a trace of mirth left on her lips when she looked at Anna, but her eyes were gentle when she said, "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't laugh."

"You already did," Anna scoffed.

"Do you want my help or not?"

Anna crossed her arms with a childish huff, but it was short-lived. She winced when the uncomfortable feeling intensified at every little movement. Elsa smiled sympathetically and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I'll get it out, I promise."

And who was she to say no? She had been trying to remove the damn bullet inside her for about ten minutes and the lack of progress was freaking her out!

"W- ah!" Anna gasped, feeling a pressure on her pelvis that didn't belong from her hand. Elsa was placing languid kisses on her neck. "Elsa..."

"Mm." She pulled away, leaving Anna whimpering from the loss of contact. A soft chuckle slipped past Elsa's throat before she pressed their lips together on a chaste kiss. "Can you sit on the edge for me?"

"I'm scared..."

"Trust me." That was an unfair statement, but one they both knew always worked. Anna gave her consent and Elsa helped her up. "Is it still on?"

"No. I managed to push the button when I tried to pull it out."

"It would've been easier if it was still on."

"I can't survive having this stuck inside me while it's on!"

"That's because no one is there to help you take it out." Elsa disappeared and Anna panicked momentarily until she felt a wonderful suction around her neck again. "Remember our first time?" Elsa murmured, licking and soothing the bruise she marked.

"Y-Yeah?" Anna placed her hands on either of her sister's elbows, letting one rise up to a toned bicep.

Candle-like fingers caressed her exposed belly. The forgotten blanket was thrown haphazardly somewhere, giving Elsa a full view of her sister, naked as the day she was born. A low, appreciative hum vibrated from her throat.

"Did you know how nervous I was," Her sinful hand reached up and squeezed one of Anna's breasts, "to do it while Mama and Papa were in the living room?"

Mind rapidly fogging up with unbridled lust, Anna shivered when her sister licked the shell of her ear. The heat from Elsa's minty breath made her body tingle and clench around the device again.

"But you were naughty, Anna. You were _irresistible_."

Anna's fingers dug on the older woman's skin, reminding her that Elsa was still fully clothed. She would've torn it off, but Elsa was laying down all the cards to push her to her limit early on. It was deliciously frustrating. Sound was her biggest weakness, and Elsa knew how to make it work.

She wasn't certain when it started, but Anna _heard_ more than felt the loud squelching noises made by her core and the slender digits that pumped in and out of it.

A hungry tongue slipped inside the crevice of her mouth and Anna welcomed the intrusion. Soft, broken moans filled every corner of the room. Numerous obscenities and half-hearted complaints of this being unfair and one-sided were swallowed up and muffled by her sister's plump lips. She couldn't breathe, but if this was how she would die, it would be a very happy death. She didn't want to stop.

Unfortunately, it did.

"Elsa," she whined.

"Open your eyes, baby." Elsa's voice was low and demanded full attention. Anna obeyed and her breath was stolen completely in the face of indigo staring back at her. "Good girl."

Before Anna could process what was said, Elsa resumed her thrusts; deeper this time.

Screw the neighbors. This was perfect.

When she came to, Anna noticed she was snuggled with her sister on the floor. Elsa was playing with her red locks, a habit she loved doing while one or both of them basked in the afterglow.

"That was..." Anna sighed happily and looked up at the love of her life, but the adorable lip biting derailed her thoughts. "What?"

Grinning and expression devoid of any form of lust from minutes ago, Elsa wiggled a small device in the air. Anna's jaw fell to the ground. None of them even blushed at how wet the thing was.

"Wait, what?" In a typical Anna fashion, her gaze dropped to her core. "What?" She repeated.

"That was fun."

"It's out!" She tackled her sister to the ground and showered her face with sloppy kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you! I love you _soooo_ much!"

"Okay, okay. Anna, stop." Elsa giggled. "That's what older sisters do."

"Fucking their younger sisters?"

" _Helping_ them out. How long were you trying to get it out anyway?"

The blush on her face darkened. "Five... Ten minutes?"

Elsa frowned. "You might want to wait a few minutes and see if you feel fine. If not, we're going to visit a doctor to be safe. Who knows if you scratched yourself badly."

"And have an embarrassing conversation?! No, thank you!"

"Serves you right for being naughty when I'm not here."

"I was thinking about you!" They narrowed their eyes at each other, lightning bolts and zaps coming out of them. Anna was the first to give in and her roaring laughter was followed by Elsa's amused chuckles. "How did you do it anyway?"

"My fingers are longer than yours, Anna."

"I know that! But wasn't it slipping? I tried many times, while you took it out easily."

Rather than explain, Elsa's eyes began to wander around. An auburn eyebrow raised, its owner confused at the sudden silence. A light bulb lit up no later than a minute and teal eyes rounded big enough that they actually hurt.

"Oh my gosh! It happened to you, didn't it?!"


End file.
